Steak
by zebraboymom
Summary: A one-shot based on Lori's comment after the fight on Monday night's episode. Has to be Steve and Kono though.


Steak

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me.

Author Notes: Just a little one-shot based on Lori's comment to Steve after the fight. Steve/Kono of course.

Steve didn't get home until after dark that night and he was so sore from the fight that he could barely move. His ribs hurt, his face hurt and his eye hurt. Thoughts of Wo Fat rolled around in his head, but he was going to try to let it go while he watched the World Series. He popped a beer open and hobbled to his couch just as he heard his doorbell ring. Man! He just wanted to be left alone. Given what had happened to John earlier he pulled out his gun and walked cautiously to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kono. Geez Boss, open up will ya, the game's about to start."

Steve opened the door and looked down at his rookie. She looked so cute in cut offs and a baseball shirt. Obviously a Rangers fan, she wore a baseball cap with a huge T on it. She was holding something in her hands wrapped in white paper.

"What on earth did you bring?"

"I heard Lori say something about a steak for your eye. Here you go."

Steve snickered.

"You trying to take care of me Kalakaua?"

"Something like that."

"Well, my sofa is your sofa. Come on in."

Steve took the steak into the kitchen. It might not be bad sitting with Kono watching the game. He had missed her the last several months and he felt like they were getting their stride back after the terrible way he behaved during his interrogation of her. It had twisted his heart to find out she did it all to protect him and the rest of the team. She was special. He reached into the fridge and retrieved a beer. She had followed him in to the kitchen and he passed it to her.

"Want to pop some popcorn?"

He grinned as he unwrapped the steak and laid it out on the counter.

"It seems a shame to waste a perfectly good steak on an eye."

Kono went to the cupboard where he kept his first aid kit.

"Well, the eye isn't the only thing worrying me. That cut over your eye doesn't look too good. Why didn't you put a butterfly bandage on it?"

Steve scoffed and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Before he knew it, Kono was pulling him over to a bar stool and forcing him down while she cleaned the cut and pulled out a butterfly bandage. She stood between his legs and when she blew on the cut before putting the bandage on it made him shiver in the most delightful way. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Yeah, well, don't go getting all emotional on me McGarrett. What you did today was foolish and you better not do it again. I didn't give up my life for you so you could go and risk it again."

"Yeah, about that. I never thanked you Kono. What you did was pretty selfless, but that's the way you are."

Kono brought her hands down and rested them on Steve's shoulders.

"I never told you thanks for having my back either."

Steve became serious and his voice took on a deep timbre.

"I'll always have your back Kono. Promise me you won't ever keep something like that from me again."

Kono stared down into his eyes and Steve's hands slipped to her waist. He pulled her even closer.

"Why'd you really come over tonight Kono?"

"I told you. I was worried about you."

Steve looked into her eyes and smiled. A lovely blush spread across her cheeks. She was too cute.

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad. I was hoping maybe you wanted to spend time with me. I've missed you Kono and not just at Five-0."

Kono smiled back at him and slid her arms around his neck.

"Me too."

Steve searched her face and slipped one of his hands up to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. He leaned in to kiss her and his doorbell rang again.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Better answer it."

"Let's just ignore it."

Steve started to close the distance to her lips when a voice yelled through the door.

"Steve. Open up Babe. It's Danny."

Steve sighed.

"Wait here. I'll get rid of him."

Kono laughed as Steve hopped off the stool, picked her up and sat her in his place. He reached up to cup her cheek and went in for the kiss when the banging started up again.

Kono was still giggling when he made his way to the door. He jerked it open making himself wince when it pulled his ribs.

"Danny this is not a good time."

Danny walked straight into the house and towards the kitchen.

"I brought you a steak man. Lori had the right idea."

Danny walked in to find Kono pulling popcorn out of the microwave and putting it in a bowl.

"Hey! Are you guys watching the game without me?"

Steve walked in and tried to communicate silently with Kono. Danny watched their body language.

"No way. You and the rookie?"

"Danny we, uh…"

"Hey, I get it. Third wheel. Leaving now. Carry on."

Just then the doorbell rang again. Steve threw his hands up.

"Seriously?"

"I'll get it."

Danny jogged to the door and opened it to reveal Lori Weston holding a suspicious white package.

"Hi Danny. Uh, is Steve here? I brought him a…"

"Steak for his eye. Yeah. Seems to be a trend tonight."

Lori looked past Danny and saw Steve standing in the entry to his kitchen with a possessive arm around Kono's shoulders. She knew when she had made a mistake. She smiled at Danny then.

"Hey, how about you bring your steak and I'll bring my steak and we can grill them at my house. I'll even let you watch the game."

Steve let out a sigh of relief. Danny squeezed past the two of them grabbed his steak and headed for the door.

"Take care of him Kono. See you guys tomorrow." 

He winked at them as he followed Lori out. When he went to close the door he made the thumbs up sign. Steve turned and looked down at Kono.

"Alone at last."

"Looks that way."

"Where were we?"

Kono pulled him back into the kitchen and pushed him onto the stool. She stepped between his legs again and slipped her arms around his neck. Steve brushed her hair back behind her ears and cradled her face in his hands. He pulled her to him and kissed her. It was the perfect first kiss: tender and sweet. When he pulled back Kono smiled.

"Game's about to start."

"Hey it doesn't really get interesting until the last few innings."

He went to kiss her again.

"Down boy. It's only nine innings."

"What if it goes into extra innings?"

"Some things are just worth waiting for."

Steve gave her a look like she was crazy. He stood and once again lifted her onto the stool. He slipped one arm around her tiny waist and one went up to her cheek.

"It's been over a year Kono. I think we've waited long enough. Besides, I set it to tape the game in the event we caught a case."

"Sounds like you've thought of everything."

Steve leaned in to take her lips again when the doorbell rang.

"No. No. No! This is not happening."

Kono lost it then and got the giggles. Steve pulled her close.

"This time we are ignoring it."

Her breath caught as he assaulted her with kisses once again.

"Now you're playing it smart."

Kono kissed him back for all she was worth.

Chin stood on the porch shaking his head. Kono's car was there, but nobody seemed to be home. Danny must have come by and grabbed them to come over to his house and watch the game. He headed back to his car with the steak he had brought Steve. The guy really needed someone to take care of him. The others probably didn't even think about it. He smirked as he drove off.


End file.
